Steel wires or cables or a ply of fabric above or below the load carrying wire or cable of the conveyor belt to provide improved resistance to cutting and gouging of the covers from rock, shale, coal or tramp metal and to improve the rip resistance of such belts are on the market. However, these commercial belts do not provide a high degree of resistance to penetration by such objects. When the object penetrates the belt, these belts exhibit inferior abuse resistance and tends to tear apart longitudinally. Also, relative to their cost, the life of these belts is materially effected by their poor resistance to penetration and tear.